


Scarred

by KittyBandit



Series: Dark Lucky - Noah!Lavi Series [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Choking, Drama, M/M, Noah!Lavi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex, Strangulation, blood consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: What do you do when you've become your own enemy?





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfAndTheRabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfAndTheRabbit/gifts).



> This is for Kashyurio! I hope you enjoy this, my dear!

It _burned._

Lavi rubbed his forehead, wincing as his fingers brushed against the fresh wounds. He pulled his hand back, only to find blood smeared across the tips, nearly black for how dark it was. He felt lightheaded just at the sight—not that blood and pain hadn’t been his entire existence for just over a month now.

His thoughts and memories were still hazy, the events of the last few days muddled and broken in his mind. He’d been with Bookman, stuck in that cursed chair while Fiidora’s parasites infected his body, controlling him like a puppet. The days had blurred together between torture and interrogation and Lavi still wasn’t sure what happened, exactly—what made it stop. All he recalled was pain, so much pain, as if his heart had been squeezed by a vice—then darkness, and more pain.

He wasn’t sure what happened to Bookman, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he didn’t want the answer to that question.

They had left him in the bedroom for days now, alone. The first day, he’d woken up and looked in the mirror to see the marks on his forehead—stigmata. He knew it well, knew the meaning, knew that he’d fallen down the same path Allen had months prior, knew that all of his friends back at the Order would now consider him an enemy. A Noah.

He hadn’t had the energy to think about it, let alone deal with the fallout. And while the bursting pain across his forehead was new and unpleasant, at least his body was under his own control again. The parasites were gone, whether by accident or design, but even though he could move freely, Lavi felt more stifled than ever—especially with that strange voice in the back of his head. He didn’t let his thoughts linger too long on that new development, either.

The room he’d been locked in was nice enough. He had a bed and bath, comfortable amenities, but he’d only traded one confinement for another. Now that he was a Noah, he was one of them. They couldn’t let him leave the mansion, but they also weren’t about to let him roam the halls freely, at least not until he’d agreed to work with them—unlike Allen. He’d been alone in the room since he’d woken up, not a soul disturbing his solitude—

Except for Tyki.

“You know,” Tyki said, his deep voice echoing in the uneasy quiet of the bedroom—of Lavi’s gilded cage. He set a plate of food down on the table near the locked window, his eyes on Lavi as the redhead refused to move from the bed. “Things would be a lot easier if you joined us.”

Lavi kept his back turned to Tyki, shoulders stiff and tense as he tried to ignore him. Tyki had been the only one to see him, and the only person who brought him food. Maybe he’d drawn the short end of the straw with the rest of his family, or maybe he just got a kick out of it—seeing Lavi beaten down and unable to fight back.

Either way, he’d done well ignoring him so far, barely speaking two words in the other Noah’s presence. But as the days dragged on and his lack of human contact dwindled, he’d found himself starved for conversation, for anything to drown out the cacophony of bitter thoughts in his head.

“Never,” Lavi whispered, voice hoarse from lack of use. He felt his chest burn with the words, hot and acrid.

Tyki clucked his tongue, looking out the window at the setting sun before turning his attention back to Lavi. He walked across the room, purposefully putting himself in Lavi’s line of sight as he turned on the lamps to ward off the growing dark stretching across the walls. “Never is a long time, Red.”

The nickname made Lavi’s eyebrows furrow and his lips twitch into a deep frown. “Don’t call me that.”

“Gotta call you something, don’t I?” Tyki said, lingering much longer than he had in the past. “You’re not Lavi anymore, are you? That’s what Road said, at least—that it wasn’t your name to begin with. And you’re not a Bookman, either.”

Lavi said nothing, refusing to move or meet Tyki’s golden eyes—the same color his own eye had been tainted with.

Tyki moved closer to the bed, his posture still loose. He smirked down at Lavi, leaning down to pinch a few strands of Lavi’s red hair between his thumb and forefinger. “And this red color suits you well enough.”

Lavi’s hand shot out so fast he’d barely realized he’d slapped Tyki’s hand away until well after the contact. “ _Don_ _’t touch me_.”

The smirk on Tyki’s face grew wide, the grin now spread across his lips, almost maniacal as he continued to stare down at Lavi. “So you _can_ do more than lay on that bed like a sorry lump of flesh. I was beginning to think your skin had melded into the blanket fibers.”

Anger rose in Lavi’s chest once more, burning up his esophagus as he spat his next words like hot coals. “Fuck off. I don’t want to talk to you.”

Tyki hummed, refusing to move away from Lavi, even with the nasty look he gave him. “Don’t like ‘Red’, huh?” he asked, yellow eyes gleaming in the low light of the room. “I suppose I could use your _real_ name, then? How ‘bout it, Noah of Wra—”

Before that word, _that damned word_ , could pass through Tyki’s lips, Lavi lunged for him. His hands clutched at the front of his shirt, dragging him down against the bed and forcing him on his back as he straddled his hips. Tyki grabbed Lavi’s forearms, but couldn’t pull him off. Without hesitation, Lavi went for his throat, hands tight around his windpipe. Tyki wheezed, airflow restricted, but not completely cut off.

“ _That_ ,” Lavi began, the marks burning hotter against his forehead as he glared down at Tyki, “ _is not my name_.” The words came out like a hiss through clenched teeth, his fingernails digging into Tyki’s throat.

Tyki choked out a laugh, the grin still on his face—that damned fucking grin. “Wrath suits you, Red. I didn’t realize you had it in you.” He didn’t struggle to get free or phase through Lavi’s grip, and Lavi wondered if Tyki’s power worked against other Noah—he could’ve escaped by now if he’d wanted to…

“Shut up,” Lavi growled, closing his good eye just to keep from looking at Tyki’s shit-eating grin. “I’m not—I— _That_ _’s not me_!” He loosened his grip on Tyki’s throat, hands still squeezing tight enough to feel his pulse jumping under his fingers.

“Better to accept it now, Red,” Tyki said in a low tone, returning to his nickname. “You don’t want to end up like your friend, do you?”

Lavi flinched as he felt a warm hand against his cheek. He opened his eye in a panic, ready to bolt off the bed, but was struck by the concern welling deep in his gaze. Tyki touched him cautiously, gentle even, like an old lover. It threw Lavi, made his heart jump in his throat. When was the last time someone touched him with even a hint of kindness? Even with his unfailing memory, he couldn’t recall.

“I—” Lavi began, only to cut himself off with a shake of his head. Tyki’s fingers trailed down his cheek to his neck, brushing over his skin with a soft caress. His voice grew weaker, timid, as if he couldn’t hold onto the fury in his chest any more, the heat spilling past his fingers the tighter he clutched it to him.

Tyki continued, unbothered by Lavi’s lack of response. “Allen could’ve joined us, but he made things harder on himself than he had to.” Lavi looked away at the mention of his friend’s name, biting the inside of his cheek. “Don’t make the same mistake he did.”

Lavi swallowed around the lump in his throat, heart thudding in his chest like a trapped bird beating its wings bloody against a cage it could never hope to escape. “…Where is Allen?”

Tyki shrugged as best he could while pinned. “Not sure. He’s as slippery as an eel. Not even Wisely can find him easily.” Tyki touched him again, his fingers running along Lavi’s chest, down towards his navel. “But let’s not worry about him. Focus on yourself, Red.”

Returning his gaze to Tyki, Lavi felt the unease grow in his stomach. His hands had slipped away from Tyki’s neck while he’d battled with his thoughts, resting against his shoulders. He pressed his hands tight to Tyki to hide the tremor in them. He didn’t want to think about his predicament anymore—or anything for that matter. And as much as it disturbed him how forward Tyki was with his careless touches, it worried him more that he didn’t mind them as much as he should have. Tyki might have been his enemy at one point, but it was difficult to see him as such when Lavi had him pressed back against the bedsheets.

“I don’t…” Lavi struggled with his words again, fighting to get his scrambled thoughts together coherently. “I don’t want to think about anything right now.”

With a hum, Tyki cupped Lavi’s face with one hand, his long fingers cool against Lavi’s burning skin. “A distraction, then?” he offered, touch still feather light. “I’m good at those.”

Lavi shivered, his body trembling as he stared down at Tyki’s chest—anything to keep from looking into those deep, golden eyes. “Why?”

“Why what?” Tyki asked back, still smirking. “You have to be more specific, Red.”

Letting out a long, slow breath through his nose, Lavi tried to steady himself as he answered. “Why are you trying to help me? We were enemies…”

“And now we’re not,” Tyki replied easily. “Besides, I always had a soft spot for you.”

The confession struck Lavi hard enough that his knees and elbows went weak. “W-What?”

“You and that boy were fun Exorcists to play with,” Tyki added, fingers ghosting up to Lavi’s forehead to brush along the fresh crown of stigmata smeared with blood. The look on his face was oddly soft, and Lavi’s stomach turned pleasantly. “Can’t say I mind the way things turned out.”

Lavi’s pulse jumped, pounding in his ears as he tried to look anywhere but the dark golden pools in Tyki’s eyes. He swallowed, throat tight and hot, jaw clenched as he fought to keep from trembling. “Fun, huh?” he asked, voice unsteady as his fingers dug into the folds of Tyki’s shirt.

Tyki’s calm demeanor never wavered. He pulled his hand away from Lavi’s forehead, fingers coated with a thin hint of blood, and licked it off his skin. “We could have some fun right now, if you want.”

A heavy shiver ran down Lavi’s back. As it reached the base of his spine, his hips shifted slightly—just enough to feel a hardness pressed up between his legs. His cheeks flushed, shame heavy in his heart when he realized he was not disgusted with the way Tyki’s body felt under him—or how his own body reacted in kind. “I… I don’t—”

“You wanted a distraction, didn’t you?” Tyki asked—still smirking, still smug, still exuding confidence and strength. He cupped Lavi’s cheek, thumb caressing the flushed skin and brushing across his lips as he sat up off the bed, face closing in on Lavi’s. “C’mon, Red. Let’s play.”

He was weak—too weak and exhausted and unable to keep himself from giving in to Tyki’s advances. After being tortured for weeks on end, beaten bloody while his master sat by and watched, giving up hope for anything but a swift death, comfort was finally in reach. It didn’t matter that it was Tyki offering it to him, someone he once considered an enemy. At this point, the lines between enemy and friend had blurred. All that was left were those who treated him with kindness, and those who did not.

And so far, Tyki had only treated him kindly since he’d arrived at the mansion.

With hesitation still heavy in his limbs, he leaned into Tyki’s touch, his hand pressing against Tyki’s as he cupped his cheek. He swallowed, that lump still stuck in his throat, and tilted forward to meet their lips. The softness surprised him, a gentle pressure and comforting warmth against his mouth. Heat washed over his body, fresh and fast, and he pressed in closer.

Tyki touched him as he would a scared animal—light pressure, slow movements. He kissed Lavi with care, tilting his chin and slipping his tongue between his lips to deepen their kiss. Lavi let out a weak whine as he felt the heat invade his mouth, a sick pleasure coiling around his insides like a snake. It tightened and tugged and urged him on.

He hadn’t realized Tyki had let go of his face until he felt hands on his hips, warm, strong fingers curling around his slim waist and steadying him in Tyki’s lap. Lavi’s knees dug into the mattress on either side of Tyki, his hips shifting as he moved. He felt that same rod of stiff heat as he had earlier, rubbing up against his own growing shaft. The pressure yanked a moan from deep in Lavi’s throat, the vibrations settling on Tyki’s tongue as they kissed.

As the libidinous sound echoed off the bedroom walls, Lavi felt the mood shift immediately. Tyki’s fingers dug into his hips with a bruising pressure, grinding his own hips up into Lavi’s as he bit his lower lip. Lavi gasped, breaking off their kiss. He took a breath to berate Tyki for being too rough, but the words died on his tongue as he looked into Tyki’s amber eyes. The heat sizzling behind that gaze burned him, scorched his skin and set his blood on fire. Lavi had thought he wanted to be treated gently, softly, comfortingly in the hopes of scrubbing all the hurt and pain from the past few weeks from his mind and body.

He was wrong.

The world turned upside down and Lavi squeaked out a surprised noise as his back hit the mattress. Tyki had flipped their positions before Lavi could even blink, his weight pressing down between Lavi’s spread legs and rubbing against the stiffness barely concealed by his pants. He couldn’t move, wrists pinned with Tyki’s large hands. As he looked up into Tyki’s eyes, he stopped struggling against the hold, a delightful shiver running up his spine. Tyki looked like he wanted to eat Lavi up, and in that moment, Lavi wanted nothing more.

Without a word, Tyki leaned down and captured Lavi’s lips once more, the kiss rough and deep as he pushed his tongue into his mouth. Lavi moaned again at the intrusion, not bothering to hold back as the sound reverberated up his throat. His hips arched into Tyki’s as he rubbed himself against him, desperate for the friction. The urge overcame him like a tidal wave, crashing over his head and dragging him down into the deeps. He wanted Tyki to kiss him, to bite him, to bruise him, to fuck him until he couldn’t remember his name. Until he couldn’t remember who he was.

Until he couldn’t remember the last few weeks of his pathetic existence.

Tyki pulled back from the kiss, only to work his way along Lavi’s jawline and down his neck. Heat curled along Lavi’s skin, flushed and prickled with beads of sweat. He groaned as Tyki let go of his wrists in favor of shifting his hips closer, one hand supporting his weight against the mattress and the other palming Lavi’s ass cheek as he rocked into him. He left bruising kisses along Lavi’s sensitive skin, and Lavi tilted his head to the side to allow him more room to bite and mark him up like a possession, a thing to be used and owned.

“ _Aah,_ ” Lavi whined as Tyki’s teeth dug into his shoulder. He reached out, fingers clawing at Tyki’s back as he arched into the touch.

A pleased sound rumbled in Tyki’s chest. He replaced his teeth with lips and tongue, soothing over bitten and bruised flesh before sitting up. “Didn’t think you’d be this easy, Red,” he commented, shucking off his shirt and tossing it over the edge of the bed. He grabbed at Lavi’s shirt next, forcing the rumpled fabric up his torso.

Lavi colored a darker shade of crimson and bit the inside of his lip in frustration. “Shut up,” he snapped back, but didn’t stop Tyki from stripping him down. After his shirt joined Tyki’s on the floor, his pants were next to go—fly unzipped and fabric yanked down his legs unceremoniously.

Lavi did his best to ignore Tyki as he worked, too embarrassed to watch as he was stripped naked. It was worse when Tyki went for his own pants, sliding them down his hips and over muscled thighs. He wavered when Tyki’s cock bounced free of his pants, hard and red at the tip, precum already smearing across the slit, shiny in the dim light of the bedroom. He clenched his fingers into the sheets under him—

He hated how much he enjoyed the view.

With their clothes discarded, Tyki leaned back in. His body covered Lavi’s, warm and firm. Lavi’s head fell back against the mattress, his good eye half-lidded as Tyki’s weight settled on top of him, between his legs. Their cocks brushed against each other, trapped between their stomachs, and the pressure and warmth pulled another soft moan from Lavi’s lips.

Tyki smirked at the noise, but said nothing about it. Instead, he dipped his head and found the bite mark he’d left earlier, licking and sucking at the abused skin. The attention made Lavi squirm, his hips twitching up into Tyki as another whine crawled up his throat. The movement only spurred Tyki on. He sucked harder and moved his lips along the crook of Lavi’s neck, leaving lovebites in his wake. He took his time, slow and deliberate with each stroke of his tongue as his hot breath ghosted over Lavi’s skin, raising goosebumps.

The intimacy— _if he dared to call it that_ —overwhelmed Lavi. After weeks of not being touched in any capacity, except to be dealt pain, Tyki’s rough, amorous touches felt like salvation. As his lips worked over his neck and shoulders, Lavi closed his eye and sighed in delight. He grabbed at Tyki’s back, nails digging into his shoulder blades as he pulled him closer.

Pleasure flooded Lavi’s limbs, his body pliant under Tyki’s touch. His toes curled impatiently as Tyki moved lower, pressing open-mouthed kisses along Lavi’s chest. He nipped a pert nipple as he headed south, hands smoothing along Lavi’s hips and legs. Lavi buzzed with excitement, heart pounding in his chest as Tyki moved down his body.

He felt warm breath on his shaft, sending a jolt of electricity up his spine and a moan spilling past his lips. His hips arched up, praying for the wet heat of Tyki’s mouth, but found only air to greet him.

“So impatient,” Tyki scolded him, running a finger up the underside of his cock. “Don’t worry, Red. I promise you’ll get there.” Before Lavi could even think of a response, Tyki licked up his cock, tongue thick and wet as it slid over the sensitive flesh.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lavi groaned out, his hips arching into the touch. He continued to clutch the bedsheets in his hands, knuckles turning white from the tension. As Tyki reached the tip, he bobbed his head down again, sucking down Lavi’s dick in one go.

Lavi moaned again, the sound echoing off the walls and hitting his ears—reminding him just how low he had fallen, how depraved he’d become to let Tyki Mikk suck his cock without so much as a complaint. But it felt too good to stop, too good to remind himself that he wasn’t supposed to want this. He’d been an Exorcist, for fuck’s sake. If anyone at the Order found out what he was doing, they would kill him.

If anyone at the Order found out what _he_ _’d_ become, they’d kill him for that, too.

Tyki hummed as he worked his lips over Lavi’s shaft, moving up and down with ease. The wet heat drew Lavi in, his stomach tense with hunger. Desire ate at his insides, squirming around in his belly like worms, like snakes, wriggling and desperate to escape. Tyki sucked him down fast, the pressure building without reprieve. Lavi didn’t know how much longer he could hold out.

Then, just as the heat had become unbearable, Tyki pulled off Lavi’s dick and replaced his mouth with his hand. He jerked Lavi off quickly, cock slick with spit and precum. The rough friction dragged a whine from Lavi. His muscles tensed, the pressure building until he couldn’t keep it all in anymore. He came with a cry of delight, spilling cum over Tyki’s hand and on his own stomach.

“Mm,” Tyki hummed as he ran his fingers through the dirty mess. All Lavi could do was moan, head lolled back on against the bedding as Tyki played with the slowly cooling cum on his stomach.

Tyki coated two of his fingers in the white mess, and without so much as a word, he tossed one of Lavi’s legs over his shoulder, lifted his hips, and shoved his slicked up fingers into Lavi’s backside.

The intrusion pulled a yelp from the redhead, not expecting the touch so soon after his own release. He was still sensitive and limp from his orgasm, and Tyki’s unforgiving pace left him struggling to keep up.

But before he could complain, Tyki found that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him. A wave of ecstasy washed over him, sending ripples of pleasure up his spine. His hips twitched up at the contact, body trembling as Tyki worked his fingers in and out of his ass. He stretched Lavi slowly at first, turning his wrist to delve deeper while keeping his golden gaze on the redhead. Lavi stared back, breath catching in his throat with each thrust of Tyki’s hand.

Minutes passed, and when Lavi was certain he couldn’t take the teasing anymore, Tyki pulled his fingers free. Lavi groaned at the loss, twisting his head to the side as he caught his breath, chest rising and falling rapidly. From the corner of his eye, he watched Tyki smooth his fingers through the cum still pooled on his stomach, smearing it over his cock—still untouched and twitching anxiously between his legs. Lavi flushed, knowing what was coming next and feeling the tug of desire in his stomach.

He’d never wanted something more in his life.

Wordlessly, Tyki grabbed Lavi’s hips and flipped him to his stomach. Lavi grunted at the rough treatment, flushed from embarrassment. With his ass in the air and his face pressed into the pillows as the head of the bed, he groped at the bedding to keep himself steady. Tyki loomed behind him, hips flush against his backside and sliding his cock between his cheeks.

Grabbing one of Lavi’s arms, Tyki pulled it behind his back, forcing his spine to bend deeper. He ran hand along the curve of Lavi’s back, nails scraping over his skin. He grinned as he shifted his hips, the blunt pressure of his dick pushing up against Lavi’s entrance. “Be good and scream for me,” he whispered, voice low and honeyed. Lavi didn’t have a chance to respond before Tyki rocked forward, slamming into him with one quick thrust.

Lavi choked on a moan, his body stiff with pain and pleasure as Tyki’s cock filled him up. He strained against Tyki’s hold, but couldn’t break free no matter how much he squirmed. His backside burned from the stretch of accommodating Tyki, but as the seconds passed, the pain grew dull, less intense. Lavi tested their bond, widening his stance and pressing back into Tyki. The friction coaxed a lewd moan from deep in his chest, and Tyki chuckled at the noise.

“Already this loud? I’m going to enjoy this.” His free hand grabbed Lavi’s hip, the other still pinning his arm behind his back. Drawing back his hips, he pulled out slowly until only the tip of his cock remained inside Lavi, then thrust back inside in one smooth motion. Lavi choked again, heat flooding his cheeks as he failed to keep his moaning in check. His dick was already half-hard again.

Tyki continued with that pace—slowly pulling out, quickly thrusting back in. Each pump of Tyki’s hips yanked a moan from Lavi’s throat, each noise he uttered more wanton than the one before. The more Lavi tried to bite back the groans and whines spilling past his lips, the louder they grew. And with each hungry moan stirring on his tongue, Tyki grew more excited. He worked into Lavi rougher, deeper, his cock brushing up against Lavi’s prostate and leaving the redhead a trembling mess under him.

Letting out a shuddered breath, Tyki dropped Lavi’s wrist in favor of grabbing his hips with both hands, fingers digging into Lavi’s flesh and leaving bruises. He thrust harder, head tilted back in ecstasy as he drove himself deeper. “You feel so good, Red.”

Lavi couldn’t reply, his tongue too tied up in the high-pitched whines and gibberish tumbling off it to form a coherent sentence. By then, the pain had disappeared completely, and all that was left was a building heat stirring excitedly in his guts. Lavi reached between his legs, grabbing at his dick. The stiffness had returned and he greedily stroked himself, chasing after that second orgasm.

This was it, what he needed—the distraction, the emptiness, the absence of feeling anything but filthy lust. He wanted Tyki to fuck him until he couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t remember who or what he was anymore. He wanted to forget. To erase the thoughts and memories spiraling on repeat in his brain. To disappear. To cease to exist.

Stoking himself faster, Lavi closed his good eye and emptied his mind. With each thrust of Tyki’s hips, he felt his thoughts dissipate like smoke on the wind. Tyki fucked him hard, mercilessly, without pause or concern. And Lavi let him use his body like a toy—just like Lavi was using him to forget.

The heat in his stomach grew for a second time that night, stirring and twisting in his guts. Tyki’s pace had grown fast enough that Lavi could do nothing but pump his own cock and smother his moans in the pillows under him. His back arched deep, spine curved and tense as he grew closer to completion. Their heavy breaths and moans filled the air of the bedroom, hot and damp with desire, bedsprings protesting with each fervent thrust.

Then, Tyki’s cock hit that delicate bundle of nerves head on, ramming into Lavi’s prostate and sending him careening over the edge. The shock of forced a cry from deep in Lavi’s throat as he spilled his seed for the second time that night, staining the bedsheets. He squeezed himself, milking the last few drops of white as he shivered in the aftermath.

Tyki came shortly after, hips stuttering as he filled Lavi’s ass, the sick squelching noises loud between them. Cum dripped down the backs of Lavi’s bare legs, the sticky mess slowly cooling. Tyki pulled out and let go of Lavi’s hips, his fingers leaving bruises where he’d grabbed him.

Lavi fell against the bed, into his own cum on the sheets. He was too wrung out to move, body trembling. With the little energy he had left, he curled in on himself, squeezing his eye closed as he struggled to even out his breathing.

Crawling up next to him, Tyki settled in at the head of the bed. He leaned back against the cool wood of the headboard, tugging the disheveled sheets over them both. He grinned and ran fingers through Lavi’s sweat slicked hair, brushing them away from his face. Lavi flinched at the touch, but otherwise didn’t move. He kept his eye closed, too ashamed to look at Tyki—to see the aftermath of what they’d done.

Tyki chuckled at the lack of response and reached over the edge of the bed for his clothes, fishing a pack of cigarettes and matches from his pants pocket. As he lit up, he sighed and rested his hand against Lavi’s head again, fingers loose in the messy strands.  “Welcome to the family, Red.”


End file.
